Conventional light/rain sensors and communication antennae are implemented as separate standalone modules. Rain sensor modules are attached to vehicle windshields. The antennae are mounted either below the dashboard, behind the windshield or in a module on the roof, a so-called shark fin antenna module. The space behind the rearview mirror is highly desirable due to the fact that it is wiped, it has open sky visibility, and it faces the direction of travel. However, the space behind the rearview mirror is limited, especially in compact vehicles.
It would be desirable to implement an integrated light/rain sensor and communication antenna.